This invention relates to an apparatus for evacuating and closing (sealing) rectangular packages and is of the type which has a platform rotatable about a vertical axis and carries a plurality of circumferentialy distributed, liftable vacuum hoods for enclosing the packages to be closed. The packages are advanced to the platform on a conveyor device.
Apparatuses of the above type are disclosed, for example, in British Pat. No. 988,840 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,933,868. In the machines disclosed therein, on the rotary platform there are provided chambers which are open in the circumferential direction and into which the packages are pushed. After insertion of the packages the chambers are evacuated and the packages are closed by sealing tongs. The closed packages are grasped by removal tongs and lifted onto a conveyor device.
Machines of the above-outlined known type have the disadvantage that the aesthetic appearance of the packages is often adversely affected by pressure marks and deformed portions and further, the packages vary in volume and configuration.